The Haninozuka Family Crisis - Book One
by jadeycakes6093
Summary: Welcome to Book One of The Haninozuka Family Crisis. In this book, the Haninozuka siblings are shocked to find out about a long-lost sister, who is coming to stay with them. Read on to find out about this girls mysterious and tragic backstory, and expect find out about some REALLY ridiculous pranking shenanigans!
1. Chapter 1

The Haninozuka family crisis

Chapter One-

Tuesday the 12th of April was a sad day for the Haninozuka Siblings. They had just found out that they had a younger sister (technically step-sister), who was coming to live with them, because her parents were fighting, and that she might've been sent to an Orphanage, had the Haninozuka's not offered to take her in.

''Hey Mitsukuni, when do you think Hannie-Chan will get here?'' asked a tall boy, Mitsukuni's younger brother. ''I don't know, Yasuchika'' sighed Honey, looking out the large window in their parents' bedroom. It had been two days since the two boys heard about their new sister, and they were feeling terribly sorry for her. Mrs Haninozuka had agreed to let the boys stay home from school while Hannie-Chan got settled in.

*Knock Knock* Honey and Chika (the two siblings) ran downstairs to meet Hannie. When they opened the door, a small girl, who looked no more than twelve stepped out from behind Mori (Takashi Morinozuka), Honey and Chika's cousin. She introduced herself as Hannie-Jade, and was then invited in by their parents.

(Upstairs, in the kids bedroom)

''So, Hannie-Chan, we heard about your parents…it's a shame you had to leave them, they seemed like nice people.'' Commented Chika, ''They were fighting because I was doing too much dance, and it cost too much. I still have a few costumes that I can show you later.'' ''Hannie! , it's time to get your new uniform!'' called Mrs Haninozuka from the downstairs living room. Hannie got up and silently left, leaving her purple bunny toy on Honey's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

It was 2AM and Hannie-Jade was already awake. She had been having nightmares ever since her old parents said something about a 'monster under the bed' when she was 3 years old. Since she wouldn't go back to sleep, she decided to go downstairs to the wardrobe and try on her new uniform. ''It's a…host uniform? ...Why would mum get me that?'' Hannie wondered quietly.

*door creaks open*

''H..h..Honey?'' asked Hannie, she was clearly getting a little freaked out by the lack of noise. ''Hannie-Chan, why are you up so early?" asked Honey sleepily, ''it's 2 in the morning.'' Hannie just shrugged her shoulders, and said she was tired, so they quickly but quietly made their way back upstairs.

(7AM, The next morning)

''Hannie-Chan! Hannie-Chan!'' Chika was trying to wake his younger sister, however what he didn't realise was that Hannie was an AB Blood Type, so he should have thought about the mistake he was about to make…''Chika-Chan, NO!'' Yelled Honey, running into the room, his pink bunny, Usa-Chan being dragged behind him. Too late, Hannie was awake and already giving both of them the 'death stare'. ''TAKASHI!'' Screamed both the boys at the top of their lungs. Takashi (Mori) came in, wondering what on the face of the planet had made these two scream like girls….Then he realised. Mori was quick to act – He grabbed Aysa-Chan (Hannie-Jade's Bunny toy) and shoved it into jade's stomach, sending her flying back onto the bed. Honey and Chika just ran, they were too scared to stay in that room!

''Geez!, Honey, she's even worse than you!'' commented Chika, gasping for breath. ''Think of it this way'' a pair of twins that could only be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, ''Don't wake her up, and she won't try to smash you up! She is the defending girl champion in Kendo, you know!'' ''Wait, why are you two here? Asked Honey, trying to recall if they would've heard anything. ''Well, your mum called the school to say that you had to stay home for a few days, helping your new sister settle in, she also said that you would be back today….so….We're here to pick you up!''

Mori had finally settled Jade down, and brought her out to the others. After introducing her to the Hitachiin's, they left for Ouran Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The group arrived at Ouran Academy early, so they could set up the Host club (Which is in Music Room 3). When they entered, white light and rose petals engulfed them for a brief moment. ''Welcome to the host club!'' Said 3 boys, dressed in the formal powder-blue uniform. Hannie stayed behind Mori, a little overwhelmed by all the fancy and formal stuff. ''Hey! It's Mori Senpai!'' said a group of girls, fanning their eyes. ''oh look! There is another girl!, hey little one!'' Still scared half to death, Hannie-Jade ran off to the corner, completely bypassing Hikaru and Kaouru, as they tried to stop her.

''Hannie, what's wrong?'' asked Honey. ''It's scary!'' Hannie replied, looking as if she was about to cry. Mori came over, and offered to give her a 'piggy-back', and she instantly cheered up. Mori introduced her to the rest of the hosts, and then she was instantly a favourite! Honey explained why she lived with them, and then, fashionably late, entered Tamaki, the so called ''Prince of Ouran''.

*Loud cranking machine sound*

A spinning platform rose from the floor, and Renge gave everyone her 'smile' (Looks more creepy than friendly!) ''Tamaki Suoh! WHY ARE YOU LATE!? A good host is never late! Aww! a new member? What's your name?'' Hannie was astounded by all the commotion this taller girl had caused, ''I..I..I'm Hannie-Jade Haninozuka, and I am Mitsukuni's younger sister'', she said with a little authority. Renge looke at the young girl in slight confusion ''You can't be more than 13 years old! Why are you here? And why do you have a host uniform in your hands?'' asked Renge, getting a little too interested. ''Yes, I am 12 and I am here because I passed the entry exam with better results than any other student. Oh, and I have a host uniform because..um..uh..why do I have one again, Takashi?'' Mori simply said it was because she was new, and didn't have a proper uniform yet, then gave Hannie a wink.

Renge had enough, and left for….wherever the spinning platform goes.


End file.
